nrofandomcom-20200214-history
NRO Weekly
NRO Weekly is a team-made article made by the team ''Robotic Arts. ''It's a relatively new feature that's been implemented into the NRO and is largely community built, it being based around reporting on what happens within competitions. It discusses and records the events on what happened on that day and may have more writers over the following months it's developed, helping newbies and those that missed out on those dates informed. Some of it opinion based, it being written by one of the teams of course as it's based upon what they saw and remember. Ever since the article has been released, it has been met with praise and positive reception from it's readers. Below will keep record of every article that's been developed. Each is marked by it's date. September 16th (First Issue) On September 16th and the 17th we kicked it off with the RRCWS. A spectacular event I must say for the return of QwertyThe300th (AKA Qwerty, Sterling, and Qwerty). A lot of bots entered this competition due to the weight classes LW, MW, HW, and SHW. Also many fan favourite bots, like Plank, Lemon, PNigma, TWU, Ram Em 7, Black Hole 2, AFR VI, and many more (I ran out of bots). So I’m gonna kick this with a review of the rounds we had on Saturday and Sunday. But I really wasn’t there so um I will start with my bots. (I'm doing mine first cause I'm the only one bothered to do this and have no life.) So Mini Plow got past Round 1 with a close judges decision against Warhog, but lost to Plank in the second round. A 3-0 decision I must say. Well that is something to have on a mantle “I lost to Plank and got this board”. Scratch had a very close fight with Saiju II from what I heard and won a 4-3 decision and will have to fight Error.Exe. Two IRL bots fight in a video game, wonderful. I could do the rest of the LW but I wasn’t there so I cant review the rest of that round. The MW I don't know. The heavyweights stealth lost to Head Smasher in a KO but regain its strength when it won against Danger zone in a 3-0 decision. The driver of Danger Zone believed that decision was false, I don't know why but he apologised. Ram em 7 is new and approved (also quite handsome and charming). Got a KO on Twoface and moved on to the next round. I wasn’t there on round one but I did see Round 2, but I have a very bad memory. (This is why we need to record this stuff). All I remember is Stinger v2 beating Carbot (#thesavior) and Carbot lost in the loser round and was the first seeded bot to go out. Powerhouse was indeed a powerhouse when it won against “Icewave”. Head Smasher got his head smashed by RedFoxRampage VI. Strawberry and Cream had an upset lost against Death Before Dishonored. And that’s all I remember. Also another memorable thing in the heavyweights was Planky Plank being reset over, and over. Who knows who have done it could have been anybody. Will we know? Probably not. In the SHW all I remember is something forfeited to Loadsamoney XL. A very close judges decision between top gun and mongrel. Metagross got a KO because he used brick break and that’s all I remember in the loser rounds. (I have a bad memory). Overall this competition is going well. Many of the people are liking it. People are making new friends, making enemies, constant bickering, lag, and religion getting involved. My thoughts on this are it’s a great competition and I’m glad I’m doing this. So the next weekly will be next week. Also I’m doing this because I’m bored and apparently people don’t care about me so yeah see ya next week on the next NRO Weekly. September 23 (Second Issue) Well we are back at this again. So let’s sort this review out. So again I wasn’t there for most of the time so I will try and remember for Saturday. Um Top Gun won its fight immediately due to its most awesome and sick song. The rest I wasn’t therefore but I came back at 1:30. So Fatass plank died by going into the wall and flipped himself and I was told that it was the best bot from five other people. Watermelon Crushed Hannibal in a 3-1 decision. A very close match between super barbarous and spirt of fox. Both showed equal damage and control but aggression went to spirt of fox in a 3-2 decision. And the final superheavyweight match was between PNchantress and Nightmare was a tie but the driver of nightmare gave the win to PNchantress (how sportsmanship of him). After that got kicked from the call because of my dad fixing up the house and I have no headphones what so ever. (geez why I am there im not appreciated nobody even likes me. I should probably get back on my meds). In the Heavyweight ArticFoxRampage VI won since Protato self-righted out of the arena. Nightmare vs Aftershock what dozy that was, everything was in slow motion and we had to vote. The winner was Aftershock and I didn’t vote so it worked out in the end. After making some lunch I had a fight with error.exe and lost well what do you expect scratch is just awful and doesn’t have a good weapon. I thought fight was going to be more epic (since they both are IRL bots) with sweet victory playing in the background but that didn’t happen was 3-2 but to me it was a 3-0. Onto the middleweights. Red fox club KO horned melon in fabulous fashion. Dee vs turbulence was interesting Dee KO in less than a minute. Tree cutter and barbarous jr was was a good match but to my surprise barbarous jr wins to a KO since tree cutter couldn’t self-right(I wonder how much time was left). The last fight of the day was MayFly vs Cantaloupe was a great fight. Mayfly was the winner of this in a 2-1 decision. Ok I lied we did more fights the SHW loser rounds. Hannibal and WBF was a very very very close fight. It tied but I had to chose who won. This choice was something out of telltale but I chose WBF. Super Barberous and metagross best match no denying it, however Super Barberous was the victor due to its “amazing control”. Planky plank and PNigma was fight to remember. A one hit KO planky plank landed on PNigma and out of the arena, but we had to redo because of buckle, BUT it didn’t matter PNigma returned the favor and did a OOTA on planky plank. Ram em 7 and ricochet was a very close fight apparently it ended in a tie but dan had to break the tie and voted ram em 7 the winner(WOOOOO). And that was it. Rob and train got into a fight again. Geez its like 2 couples fighting who will make dinner tonight. Alright on Sunday the last day of the competiton. I was gone most of the time because I was tearing down the wall but I came back at 3:00 so mini plow vs drumbox was a good match. I couldn’t see drumbox that much due to lag, but I won anyways. God what else happened I was gone for most of this. In the SHW we had the top 4 Pnchantress, watermelon, colossus, and WBF. WBf lost to colossus, then colossus lost to watermelon, then watermelon lost to PNchantress. Making PNchantress the winner of the SHW. The LW was a fun one. Mini plow lost to honeydew in a close decision 3-2. And plank vs scratch. Umm scratch totally won that yeah. A KO in 5 seconds. You don’t need to review it you saw it. It happened. Now kitsunefox rampage vs pla—I mean scratch kitsune won over scratch in fabulous fashion. Error.exe and honeydew was a good match. However error.exe has crashed making honeydew the winner. However honeydew won against bullet ant because the ant can’t carry its own weight. But honeydew couldn’t roll up to the challenge against articfoxclub. Making articfoxclub the winner of the LW. In the MW the top four in this one is turbulence, Mayfly, RedFoxClub, and last rites. Well last rites was doing pretty well for just entering one tournament may even get the dark horse award. Put it pulls its last rite(get it?). against red foxclub placing last rites in 4th place. The fight between redfoxclub and mayfly was close because it ended in a tie. So the spectators had to vote and the winner of the vote was mayfly. In the finals Mayfly and Turbulence fought again but it wasn’t enough Mayfly lost to turbulence again making turbulence the winner of the MW. Last but not least the HW. This was a fan favorite since a lot of bots entered this. A lot of things happened. Some controversial, some are amazing, and some are just what moments. So ram em 7 vs stealth was fight I didn’t see but ram em 7 won in a knockout. Articfoxrampage won against aftershock. Death before dishonored lost his honor against TWU. RedFoxRamapage VI was one step ahead of black hole in a 3-2 decision. In the losers we gudturtle against ram em 7. GudTurtle went back into its shell when ram em 7 got a unanimous decision. Weakling 2 vs aftershock was another close fight. But weakling 2 got the upper hand and got rid of aftershock. PNigam controlled death before dishonored. Black hole got sucked away by Protato. In round 5 of the winners lemon destroyed ArticFoxRampage because he was sour. This way up got a KO on RedFoxRampage. In the losers round six weakling 2 got ramed out of the arena by ram em 7. PNigma won against Protato in a vote. Lemon got squeezed by This Way Up putting him in the finals. Now the losers round seven was the most controversial. PNigma got KO’ed in 8 seconds by Articfoxrampage. Now here is the controversy Ram em 7 got the win due to a disqualification from RedFoxRampage VI due to it buckling. In the losers round 8 Ram em 7 won again against articfoxrampage in a 3-1. Now the big one Lemon vs Ram em 7. Was not as close as I thought ram em 7 won putting him in the finals due to a 3-0 decision. In the finals. The moment you all have been waiting for. TWU vs Ram em 7. Old vs Improved. Ram em 7 can now have an easier time going under TWU. Ram em 7 got some flips in but so did TWU. Then the buzzer was called. To my surprise Ram em 7 got the judge’s decision. So they had to fight again due to TWU losing in the finals and now we are even. This was the final battle eye of the tiger and sweet victory was playing. The match was started but in 30 secs it was over. TWU was OOTA by ram em 7. It was over Ram em 7 Won the HW. (YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII). After 4 years it has been achieved I won a tournament. Since this tournament is over I will give this a 10/10. It was a great tournament. I really loved it. Seeing bots in different weight classes was a good choice. Not what does the future hold for qwerty? Only time will tell. Since I won I will give a victory speech. I would like to thank my parents, my friends, and Dan. I have overcome an obstacle that I thought I couldn’t do. My life has become cruddy since I went to college. Having depression, low self-esteem, and anxiety is not a good combination. But thanks to some help I may overcome this. I would also like to thank you guys in the group. I know I’m not the best person, probably annoying you all, and probably hate me being Christian but I don’t care. Cause I respect you all for no matter what you do. So for that I thank you for being on this journey for me and I will see you on the next NRO Weekly.